Head injuries
Being hit so hard in the head that one loses consciousness is rather rare and usually has dire consequences to the victim's health, but in Lost it happens with alarming frequency and, in most instances, with no lasting consequences once the victim awakens. Season 1 * The pilot had serious head injuries and was unconscious for at least 12 hours after the crash. Unknown whether there would've been any lasting effects, as he was killed by the smoke monster shortly after waking. * Edward Mars was hit in the head by falling luggage and lost consciousness. No lasting effects from this, although he did die a few days later from other injuries. * Sayid was knocked out by Locke. No lasting effects. * Jack was kicked in the head by Ethan, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Boone was whacked over the head with a knife handle by Locke, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Jin was hit in the head with a rock by Ethan, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Claire was knocked out by Rousseau. No lasting effects. Season 2 * Michael, Jin, and Sawyer were all knocked out by Eko. No lasting effects. * Nathan was knocked out by Ana Lucia. No lasting effects. * Sayid was knocked out by Eko. No lasting effects. * Sun was dragged into the jungle and knocked out by Charlie. No lasting effects. * Sayid was hit in the head with a rifle butt by an American soldier and knocked out. No lasting effects. * Claire was knocked out by Rousseau with the butt of her rifle in a flashback. Her amnesia could be directly linked to this event. * Ben fell off a shelf and knocked himself unconscious. No lasting effects. * Ben was hit in the head with a crutch by Locke, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Locke was headbutted by Eko, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Michael was knocked out by Alex. No lasting effects. * Desmond was knocked out by the storm on the Elizabeth. No lasting effects. Season 3 * Juliet knocked Jack out. No lasting effects. * An Other was knocked out by Jack during Ben's surgery. Unknown lasting effects. * Pickett and Jason were knocked out by Sawyer and Kate. No lasting effects. * Aldo was knocked out by Kate. No lasting effects. * Desmond was hit in the head with a baseball bat by Jimmy Lennon. Despite being hit so hard he flew eight years into the future, the only lasting effect was a positive one: Desmond temporarily picked up the ability to see flashes of the future. * Sayid was knocked unconscious by Sami. * Anthony Cooper was hit in the head with a cane by Ben, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Desmond was hit in the head with an oar by Charlie, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Sayid was hit in the head with a rifle butt by Ryan Pryce, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Ben was knocked out by Rousseau. No lasting effects. Season 4 * Kate was knocked out by Charlotte. No lasting effects. Season 5 * Locke was knocked out by a car accident. No lasting effects. * Ben was hit in the head with an oar by Sun, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Jin was knocked out by Sayid. No lasting effects. * Frank was hit in the head by the butt of a gun by Ilana, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Phil was punched in the face by Sawyer, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Jack was hit in the head with a rifle butt by an Other, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Eloise was knocked out by Richard. * Jack was hit in the head by a tool box during the Incident. He lost consciousness. No lasting effects. Season 6 * Edward Mars' head was knocked against a lavatory sink by Kate, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Richard was knocked out by the Man in Black. No lasting effects. * Sawyer was knocked out by the Others who dragged him to the Temple. No lasting effects. * Sun accidentally hit her head against a tree branch while running away from the Man in Black and was knocked out. She lost the ability to speak English for several days. * Sawyer was hit in the head by a metal bar on Widmore's submarine, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * The Man in Black's head was bashed against a cave wall by Mother, knocking him out. No lasting effects. * Jack was hit in the head with a rock by the Man in Black. No lasting effects. Statistics * Total knockout count: 45 ** Of all those knockouts, only three resulted in any sort of lasting effect. *** Of those three, only two were detrimental. * Sayid was the most often knocked out character (5 times), all without any lasting effect. * With only one knockout, Season 4 was almost completely concussion-free. category:lists category:events